Remember me?
by ChloeGraceffaxx
Summary: Cammie is one of the few spies who gets the chance to go to a training camp. She meets Zach, he's mysterious, hot and totally off limits. she also meets josh who is...normal but again off limits. Cammie made her mom a promise and its going to be hard for her to keep it. Rated T for slight swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! **

**This is my new story called 'Remember me?'.**

**I hope you guys like it, I was in school and I was thinking of this plot and how it would be cool to right a story like this **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The GG Series or characters: 3**

**Cammies POV**

Okay, I can do this! Only one more wire to cut them I'm home free. The pliers were millimetres away from the red wire; everyone's gaze was staring holes into my back as they waited in suspension.

BUZZZ

My hand slipped and the blue wire became disabled. Dammit!

The lights came on and everyone sighed in disappointment as I made the walk of shame back to my seat. I am going to kill someone... who the hell would send for me while I'm in the middle of a cove-ops examination. I'll tell you who...The one person that I couldn't beat up for extra credit.

My Mom.

Joe Solomon looked up at me disappointed.

"Thought you would actually pass Cameron, I'm shocked" I could see the hint of amusement in his eyes while everyone around me giggled.

"It's not my fault! My mum sent for me!" I retaliated but he didn't seem shocked atoll. That why he made me go first! Because he knew my mom would call me for a meeting. God! I don't care how hot he is, he's a bit of an ass.

"Well then you should get going then" he said with a smirk, that I wanted to smack off of his pretty little face.

I got up and walked out of the classroom in silence, knowing all too well that once again everyone was staring at me. Did I smell or something?

I sprinted down the hall ways hoping to get to my Moms office before the bell rang. And luckily I did.

Before walking into my Moms office I checked myself in the doors reflection, yeah I looked decent. My shoulder-length fair hair was in check and my makeup was decent. I still don't know why everyone was staring at me because usually I'm the invisible one, not the one always in the spotlight.

As I sat down in my mother's office, I had a scowl on my face until I seen her 100 watt smile, I couldn't help but smile in return.

We sat in silence for a few minutes until my Mom broke the silence. "Okay, before I tell you the news you have to promise me not to shout or be angry with me!" I nodded at her to continue.

"You are one of the very few students from all over the world, puck out to participate in a training camp overseas" She looked at me like I was a ticking time bomb, I don't see why though, this was amazing!

"Why would I be angry!" I stood up and started to do a dance around the small space of her office.

"Well, ummmm... "I motioned for her to continue "Your friends aren't allowed to come and cell phones are banned" she said it really quick it took me a couple of seconds to register what she is saying. No tips from Macey, no hacking lessons from Liz or no fighting with Bex? Is she serious!

I was about to scream in my mother's face then I remembered the promise I made to her, it took a few minutes to compose myself and ask "who will I talk to when I'm there ! I don't know any spies from other schools"

"You can make friends?" Eugh she is so frustrating sometimes. By the look I gave her she took that as a sign that I was done having this conversation, so she dismissed me with her hand and I stalked off to my room, not caring about my next bio class.

My room was a mess when I got in; I guess Macey lost her lip-gloss or something, so I decided to go on my laptop since I couldn't be bothered too tidy it.

I typed: CammieMorgan/8374into the bar.

You have 3 new notifications!

The first two was invitations to Farmville, didn't they not get it, that I did NOT want to play!

But the last one caught me off guard 'you have 1 new friend request!'

Someone called Matt Stuberd? I don't know many boys if not any.

I went into his profile and I saw a blonde guy with acne, I didn't want to be mean or anything, it's just that in Gallagher you get this special face cream, so your face doesn't break out. He had braces and glasses but I could tell it was a photo-shopped because the way the colour was so accurately perfect. so I put it though a program Liz designed for the CIA to detect faulty Id's , when the photo was finished being processed the boy in front of me was nothing like the guy I had originally seen. He had shaggy black hair that covered he forehead and had the most mesmerising green eyes I have ever seen. He had a defiant jaw line and had a clear face. I could describe him in 3 letters. H-O-T

I was still staring at the photo when bex, Macey and Liz walked in. Macey took the laptop off of my knee whistled.

"Holy shit he's hot!" she showed Bex and Liz and they both agreed in unison. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy when they all started checking him out. He was mine! I mean... I don't know him or anything but I saw him first.

Macey handed me back my laptop and gave me a look that said 'Tell me who the hell that is before I find out for myself'

I turned to the 3 girls and started to explain everything from the cove-ops exam to the present. "So do you think this guy is real?" I could practically hear the hope dripping off my words and by the way they looked at me, I know they heard it to.

Liz was the first to speak "Congrats about the Camp thing, we'll miss you, but this is a once in a lifetime offer and you got to take it!" Bex and Macey agreed. "And with the picture of that boy, I guess there's a good chance that he is real, after all he did try to photo shop a photo to contact you"

I didn't even realize I was smiling like a crazy person until my laptop pinged with a new message

We all looked at each other at once and rushed to grab the laptop, which was now on the edge of my bed. But of course Macey being the most persistent, she got to it first.

She read the message into herself first then smirked before reading it out loud "Hi Cammie, I live in town and I've seen you around, I was just wondering what you think of spy movies? I'm asking random people this so I'm not just some random perv. Sorry is this freaks you out or anything ~M"

I fell off the bed with shock! Maybe he could be another spy! Or maybe he is just a troll or maybe it was a dare or maybe just a coincidence... Cammie! Stop it your rambling.

Before I could say anything Macey was typing a reply so I ran behind her to see what she is saying"yeah I love spy movies! I think their so realistic , what about you?" she hit the send button and I hit her up the head, "what?" she said trying to look innocent so I took the laptop off her and sat on the floor and motioned everyone to sit around me.

Matt-yeah me too! I have a great idea for a spy movie, want to hear it?

Cammie-Totally

Matt- there's this spy camp where only a couple of people get chosen to go, it's a romance where the main boy character contacts the girl character before the camp on a fake account and pretends he doesn't know what spies are but actually he's a spy just like her.

We all sat back, completely gobsmacked! There was a really hot spy boy who just kind of admitted he was a spy and kind of admitted he was going to the camp as well!

I was about to message him back but then it said- 'I'm sorry this person has deleted their account'

Holy shit.** (Please read bottom, Important!)**

**Hey guys, Please review and tell me your opinion? The more reviews I get, the more encouraged I feel to update. I hope you guys liked it. I need OOC's! Please post your ideas?  
**

**~Chloe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys, so much for all the nice reviews and the follows and the favourites :D **

**And OMG! 140 views for the first chapter, that's crazy!**

**Thanks to **_**onanita14**_**!**

**Thanks so much to these awesome people below :D**

**Runos Sister, Taralara10, Plain-is-prettiest, Zammie88, Uknowiloveu, Migilove2143, Charmaine2012, Guest (Sorry you didn't put a username), Onanita14, Gallaghergirl4ever11, Sunshone, Ghost-is-back-29, taylorreeg, itsXXmeeee, Sandinbetweentoe, Believemehenisayso, a person, Gallaghergirlsforever, PrincessMoi, Gallaghergirl3, Gg01, Iamastar (sorry if anyone reviewed after I updated this)**

* * *

~Last Time~

_Cammie got accepted to a camp for the top teen spies all over the world and a mystery boy contacted her which may be a spy._

**Cammies POV**

It was the morning after the incident with 'Matt' and I was heading for my mom's office. I had a proposition for her. It was currently 07:30 which means classes haven't started and my mom hadn't opened up her office for meetings. I walked down the deserted hallways following the same path I always do.

When I got there, her door was opened and she was marking some paperwork which looked very official and classified so I adverted my eyes and knocked on the door. Her head shot up in the air and she gestured towards the chair.

"What's up kiddo" she said while quickly sliding the paperwork into her drawer.

"I came here to make a deal with you "this got her attention because she looked at me thoughtfully and nodded for me to continue.

"if you convince the leaders of the spy camp, to let bex, Liz and Macey come then I'll give you my word that I will not involve myself in any relationships with the boys of the camp" being the protective mother she was, I made her a deal that I knew she couldn't resist.

After a few moments of my mom staring into blank space she finally nodded her head and said;

"You swear in spy terms?" I put my hand over my heart and nodded.

"okay then, i'll speak to the leaders, but I know people that will be there, so don't break this promise" I bit my lip and looked down, if the mystical guy from last night was real then this could began to be a problem but still I needed my friends there!

She dismissed me with a smile. As I was walking away from her office, up to my room, Mr. Solomon was strolling toward my mother's office wearing very casual clothes so I eyed him weirdly as I walked past him but of course he ignored it and kept walking. Weird.

When I walked into my room it was exactly how I left it this morning. Are uniforms hung up on hooks, laptops switched off and everyone but me sound asleep. Gosh! They were so lazy.

I shut the door with a loud BANG and everyone sat up in their beds ready for a fight. I just stood there laughing.

As usual Liz was the first to speak "Cammie it's very early. Where did you go?"

"Well Liz I made a deal with my mom" the 3 girls looked at me, edging for me to go on. "I said to her, if she lets you all come then I won't involve myself with the boys" they all stared at me in shock.

5...4...3...2...1 AAAAAHHHHHH

I laughed and they all ran up to me and gave me big hugs and said things like 'oh my god I love you' or 'you're the best' or even better 'you can borrow my leather boots if you want' which was obviously Macey.

We were still discussing what we were all bringing when my Private-Com went off, I walked a couple steps away from my friends and pressed the receiver 'you are leaving tonight at 8' I pressed the mic and said 'thanks mom'.

I told the guys and we started packing at once, my suitcase was filled with shorts and tee-shirts, nothing fancy like that. I was closing the case when Macey pushed me aside and gasped in shock.

She rummaged through my case throwing stuff out and putting stuff in. She was ruining it! There is nothing wrong with my stuff, but then I thought off 'Matt' and just stood aside and let her work on my case.

By the time Macey was finished, what was in my case was a few sun-dresses, shorts, tanks, skirts you name it! But she put in hair curlers and a flat iron. Thank god for that! The makeup she put it was all natural stuff nothing too bizarre or crazy, which was good because I'm still supposed to be 'The Chameleon'** (I had to check the spelling lol)**

Macey turned to me and said "so what's the deal with phones in this place?" I sighed not wanting to tell her this.

"They aren't allowed" I looked at her with caution

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ARNT ALLOWED! I THOUGHT THIS WAS GOING TO BE A BREAK AND FINALLY I COULD USE MY NEW PHONE" after about 10 minutes we got her to calm down. Don't ask us how...

I checked the clock it was 12:00 now so I got up from Macey's bed and walked out of the room leaving them with a not-in-a-good-mood Macey, which was the most dangerous kind.

What I needed right now is a walk. No never mind that, what I needed right now was food. So I strolled down to the lunch room and grabbed the reddest apple that was on the silver platters. Walking back to my room eating my apple I heard mumbling, so being the spy I am. I tracked it.

The mumbling got louder and louder as I got closer to my mother's office. When I was finally in decent hearing range I stopped and listened. The people that was talking was my mom and Mr. Solomon, big surprise there!

Mom-"so what do you think I should do? I already got her and her friends places"

Joe-"are you sure what you saw was real and not some prank done by one of her friends?"

Mom-"I'm positive, I checked her laptop to make sure she wasn't getting tracked and read the messages she got, Zachery has found her. I didn't think he was going to be there" my mom started crying. Now I was really confused, did she mean 'Matt'?

Joe-"shhhhh, everything is going to be okay, it might not be him and she promised you so she'll be fine, right?"

I heard movement from the room and I could tell something was going on in there that I would rather not see so I sprinted up to my room as fast as I could.156 seconds, new record.

I couldn't tell my friends about this, it would just make them worry about me even more and that's one thing we don't need. More worry. So I pretended everything was okay and went on with the say like I would normally do. The day flew by fast and the next thing I knew, it was 7:45 and my friends and I were downstairs waiting for the helicopter to get here.

The helicopter was a dark navy colour, probably to blend in to the night sky. We were told to put blind folds on because we weren't allowed to know where this place was. I kept counting, minutes... second... hours. Eventually I stopped and just enjoyed the peace and quiet.

I was so relaxed that when I felt the helicopter go gradually down I clutched my seat for a second and remembered where I was and where I was going. After 5 minutes and 16 seconds of going down we reached a halt and the blindfolds where removed. We stepped out of the helicopter and looked at the place in front of us.

Wow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm trying really hard with this story: 3 to update it every day from now on :)**

**At this exact moment 317 people have read this story, thanks guys!**

**And thanks to all you people below;(and those who have read aswell ;D)**

**Ornanita14, Bunnyswag101, Migilove143, E, Duchess Rox, Gallaghergirls13BYE1dTS, Uknowiloveu, Lail35, Animeismylife15, Rangobean, Guest. ****  
**

_~Last Time~_

_Cammie made a deal with her mom and convinced her to let her friends come to the camp with her. She heard her mom and Mr. Solomon talking about someone named 'Zach'. And they arrived at the camp._

**Cammies POV**

Wow.

The entrance was a huge steel gate with barbed wire on the top. The gate broke off into a tall thick metal fence surrounding the whole campus. The first building after that was a small base that was probably the Dorms. On the left side of that was a huge field where I could see about 20 people my age all dressed in black, they were doing push ups and by the way they looked, they must have been doing it for a while.

On the right side, was a huge red brick building which looked strangely like an elementary school, but with security cameras. Everywhere.

There were more buildings but they were mostly blocked by the red-brick building. This place looked scary and intimidating. The more I looked at it, the more I thought of escaping, that is of course if I still can.

I shouldn't be thinking of escaping, yeah this place looks scary and strict but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity that only the best spies in the whole world gets the option to take advantage of. I looked at my friends; they were gaping at the buildings, obviously having the same reaction that I had. A guy tapped me on the shoulder and I jumped a little.

The guy looked about my age, 17, and he had short blonde hair that was in a buz cut. He had a strong build and looked really menacing until his face broke out into a huge grin. He put his hand in front of me "Hi I'm Grant and you must be Cameron, Rebecca, Elizabeth and Macey" he chuckled as I shook his hand " you know if you want to survive this place you have to be on full alert 24/7" he winked at me then motioned for us to follow him

"I will be your official tour guide of the place, but before I show you around, there are a few rules here" he then started reading off of a sheet that he took out of his back pocket.

"Respect everyone above you, no being late, no trying to break out, no having relationships" when he said the last rule, he looked at bex sadly. The tour was fun, Grant cracked jokes here and there and was telling us all the secrets, which I don't think is allowed, after about 10 minutes of following him he showed us to our dorm rooms and walked off. Well he was nice.

Everyone had their own separate room which I was glad about. Having Macey question everything you wear everyday is not fun! My room was a small space with a bed, lamp and armoire. The walls were painted black and there were no windows, by the fact that I couldn't hear Macey shouting about how small her room was, the walls must be soundproof. The floors was a dark wood which blended really nice with the black walls, there was a small, black tiled bathroom with a shower, toilet, sink and a mirror. The place was kinda cute! In a dark spy kind of way.

When I finished putting my clothes in the armoire I went into the bathroom to put my hair products under the sink, when I found a note that read;

_Hey Gallagher girl, you're finally here! Come meet me at the west field behind the tutor hall. Oh and don't bring anyone, I think we need to catch up ;)_

_~Matt..._

OH MY GOD! Matt was here! I knew it, but what if this is a prank or a trap. But what if it isn't! Godammit, I always take the safe road so for once I'm going to break the rules, I'm going to the field to meet 'Matt'. That is if he exists.

I quietly made my way out of the door, forgetting about the hair stuff that I had to put away, and rushed down the confusing halls as quick as I could. The wind surrounded me like a fresh scarf as I made my way outside into the night; I mentally searched for the direction west and headed for the field. When I got there, there was no one there; I knew it was too good to be true! I laughed at myself; I was so desperate to meet this guy that I had let my heart get the better of me, rather than thinking this out. I was walking away when a voice called out to me. It was a deep, velvet voice that made my insides melt. "Where you goin Gallagher Girl?"

I turned around to find Matt standing there; he had a smirk on his face and had his hands in his pockets. I couldn't believe it, he was real! And standing right in front of me.

He was wearing black converse and black jeans with a dark grey top that showed off his toned chest, his face was even more perfect in person, if that was possible...

He coughed and I looked back at his eyes again. Big mistake, his eyes were deeper in person and the emerald irises seemed to sparkle in the night. He was beautiful and perfect and hot and dashing and mesmerising... Stop it Cammie! You probably look like a freak just staring at him like that.

I looked down embarrassed just as he said "you know, if you're gonna check me out, at least take a picture then it will last longer" he chuckled at his own joke, a hearty sound that made me want to laugh with him.

I looked up at his eyes again and said "ummmm...Hi" he smirked again and started walking over to me until we were at a metres distance away from each other. He towered over me, my guess is that he's probably 6ft 10" and that dominated my 5ft 4".

"Hi Cameron, I knew you would come, you can't resist my charm" he started fanning himself and looking up at the sky with that sexy smirk still on his face.

At least I managed to choke out "sooo your ummmm r-real?" my face reddening as he took a step closer.

"You bet I'm real, I must say though, your skills of anti-Photoshop are amazing, you know how many fire walls I put up on that photo?" when I didn't answer he said "Alot."

"Well ummmm, you see, I used this program that my friend designed" I looked up sheepishly at him, he was still smirking, I wonder if his face hurts.

"No my face doesn't hurt" he said with a knowing smile, I started to ask "ho-"but he interrupted by pointing to himself and saying "spy". He took another step forward

He was now at reaching distance and it took all my will, not grab him and start kissing him, but that would be assault never mind rape!

It was like he knew what I was thinking when his hand reached to my face pulling it towards him, our lips touched just for a second before I pushed him away and started backing away slowly. He gave me a confused look.

"I promised my mom that this wouldn't happen" I looked at him apologetically

His face transformed just for a second, and he wore a annoyed look on his face while mumbling "of course she would play something like that" I don't think I was supposed to hear because when I said 'what' he just shook his head and his smirk came back.

"I'm very good at making people break their promises" he said while winking at me. This guy would probably be the death of me (**PUN!**)

We stood in an awkward silence for a few moments before I said "well I got to go , see you around?" he nodded while looking at something over my shoulder, when I looked there was nothing there.

But when I looked back, he was gone.

**Hey guys, please review, ill update when I get 10 reviews! I know its alot but the first chapter got 15 reviews and I really want your guy's feedback and suggestions! I also need OOC students! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, i think i set the bar to high when I said 10 reviews, lol. At this moment the story has 561 views, wow! Thanks for reading and maybe leaving a review ;) **

**And thank you to all these lovely people below;**

**Gg01, Migilove2143, PrincessMoi, Rangobean. Sorry if your name is not there (its cos I updated this before you reviewed :3)**

* * *

_~Last Time~_

_Cammie and her friends got settled in camp and they met a boy named Grant and Cammie met up with 'Matt' and they kissed. _

**Cammies POV**

By the time I made it back to my dorm, my friends noticed that I was gone and were waiting for me in my room, looking very annoyed. They were all squished onto my tiny bed which didn't look very comfortable, no wonder they were pissed.

"What the hell Cammie! Where the heck were you!" Macey said while rushing up to give me a hug. "We all thought you ran away or something!" I looked at them disappointedly

"You guys know I would never 'run away'" using my fingers to make the quotation marks around the 'run away' "and I had something to do" I replied, trying to look at innocent as possible. Of course me being a spy, they believed me but they still kept asking so I made up this story about going to find Grant to ask about teachers and stuff. I looked at the black leather watch that was on my left wrist and the time read **12:30**. I looked at my friends and practically pushed them out of my room, we had to get up tomorrow at 6 in the morning, so I need my sleep! They mumbled goodbyes and goodnights while walking to their rooms.

I got changed into my pj's and headed over to the bed. It was comfortable since I had all of the room to myself but I guess it wouldn't make much of a difference if another person did want to sleep over sometime...WHAT The HELL CAMMIE, YOUR NEED YOUR !

There was too much on my mind to sleep straight away. Matt was real! And he kissed me. He kissed me... I HAD MY FIRST KISS WITH THE HOTTEST GUY EVER! Oh my god, I wish I could talk to Macey about this, but I didn't want anyone knowing... yet.

It was 1:15 when I finally dozed off into a peaceful lumber, dreaming about Matt and his beautiful Emerald green eyes. I wonder if I have him in any of my classes, I wonder what his parents are like, would they like me? Does he even like me?

At exactly 6:00 a loud alarm went off through the whole dorm. I got up quickly and put on a black tank with dark grey shorts and light grey converse. I tied my hair up in a messy bun and washed my face and brushed my teeth. After a quick double check in the mirror I headed out towards the mess hall for breakfast.

The mess hall was a large room with a white tiled floor and light grey walls, at the front of the hall was 3 long rectangle tables with an assortment of food on them, like cereal and toast. All around the rest of the hall were tables with people gathered around them; everyone was talking excitedly until I walked in.

The whole place went silent and everyone looked my way, some giving me glares and some giving me looks that my mother would defiantly not approve of. I walked to the table quickly, keeping my eyes glued to the floor until I bumped into someone wearing a grey t-shirt. Matt! I stepped back from him and went to walk past him, I really didn't want to be charmed this early in the morning, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me in front of him again.

"Hey Gallagher girl" he said with a smirk, he was so cute. If I could, I would take back the promise that I made to my mom and do everything I've been thinking in my head about this boy.

I smiled a small smile back replying "Hi" and then went to walk away from him again but he stopped me AGAIN. This time when he pulled me back he pushed me against his chest. Everyone was watching us with more intensity than ever now, they were probably wondering what I was gonna do, and I knew my mother had her sources so I pushed him away. He was so stunned for a second he actually went back about 2 steps. I looked at him like he was crazy and said "what the hell is your problem! I told you I couldn't do this but still you go on, you practically raped me there now, so if you don't mind" I grabbed an apple from the table (making sure to bump my shoulder really hard into his when I was walking past him) and walked out of the room, all the students were gaping at me, I guess no one ever turned him down before.

I was walking back to my room to get my black rubber gloves for wall climbing when someone took my wrist from behind; before I could react I was flipped onto the ground and was staring up at a very angry Macey. "WHAT THE HELL CAMMIE! YOU HAD A SECRET AFAIR AND DIDNT TELL ME!" I gave her a look that said you-really-think-id-do-that "what the heck did you hear Macey?" Macey looked at me for a second before saying "Bex heard a few girls talking in the Dorm Lounge this morning, they were saying how a new girl called Cammie had a midnight encounter with the hottest guy in the camp, Zach Goode! I got really mad about you not telling me but by the look on your face right now, I guess they were just rumours" I gave her a condescending look and said "no shit". Macey got off me and helped me up off the floor, "want me to go beat them girls up?" mace asked getting too excited, you can take the girl out of Gallagher but never Gallagher out of the girl. I shook my head and told her I just wanted to go for a walk to clear my head.

I have no idea who this _Zach Goode_ guy is and how I had a _Midnight Encounter_ with him, without me knowing about it. The only boy I was with last night was Matt but that was only for a couple of minutes.

I wasn't really thinking about where I was going , all I did was walk and walk until I couldn't anymore and in this case it was when I bumped into a small tech store, it was a white bricked tiny building with alot of glass and smooth black plastic frames, it looked modern and very cute. When I walked in it there was rows upon rows of laptops and cameras and other technology based hardware.

At the counter was a 17 year boy, he had brown hair with a slight curl to it, his eyes were blue and his face was chiselled and defiant. He had toned arms and chest and was about 6ft 10". He was really hot and he looked really sweet. I walked up to him and smiled "Hi I'm Cammie" he looked up at me, smiled and put his hand in front of me "I'm josh, I never expected to find Zach's girl here" he said while shaking my hand and motioning around the place with his other hand.

I looked at him confused "who's Zach? And why does everyone keep associating me with him?"

**Please Review! It means alot :D**

**And the If u review or Fav or Follow, I'll thank you at the top of the Story.**

**THE 35****th**** Reviewer will get a surprise ;) You Need an Account though! So I can pm you the details**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading this story so far and please think about reviewing? **

**~IMORTANT~**

**Before you read this chapter please check out the song 'family tree' by Mathew west. It literally describes Zach's situation perfectly! **

**GallagherGirl4ever11****-Thanks for reading! And I posted more :p **

**Bookluver132****-Thanks for following the story **

**SailorVegeta13****-Heres another chapter ;)**

_I thank PrincessMoi for her OOC in this Chapter._

* * *

_~Last Time~_

_Cammie Heard about rumours going around about her and someone named Zach. She finds a Tech store on campus and meets josh._

**Cammies POV (Might change it up soon)**

Josh looked at me like he expected me to burst out laughing and say this is a joke but I just stood there looking at him. "Zach is like a legend here. Every girl wants to date him and every guy wants to be him, of course I don't. He's my best friend" I nodded but still pushed the question. My mom and Mr. Solomon was talking about a 'Zach', was this him?

"Why does everyone think we were _together _last night?" he looked at me surprised, "you mean you weren't with him last night? He told everyone you were"

Okay now I am pissed, some random jerk that everyone idolises made up lies about me being with him. Well that was rude of him.

"No wonder why I was getting all kinds of looks from everybody in the mess hall, they were either jealous or envious of me. But why me and just to be clear, I wasn't with him last night. I was with somebody else, his name is Matt, do you know who he is?" josh shook his head angrily and said;

"Cammie, Zach is matt. Sometimes he makes up these fake identities to seduce girls and then drop them. I love him and all but he's a bit if an ass"

That explains it, Zach is Matt, Matt doesn't exist and I'm Zach's next conquest, just a ploy to probably fill some void in his life. I am tired of people using me for their own stupid games. I pushed away from the counter and was walking away from josh but he put his hand softly on my shoulder and whispered in my ear "I'm sorry this happened to you". I turned around and found him staring deeply into my eyes, he was so sweet and nice and... Normal. That's what I want right now, not dangerously hot or playfully cocky, I wanted normal.

I pulled his face to mine in a forceful manner and kissed him with all I had, he kissed me back after he got over his shock. He bit my bottom lip softly and I gave him access to my open mouth. After 76 seconds exactly, he pulled away for air. I guess he didn't do that class where you control your breathing so you didn't have to do it as often. His lips were a bit red and I bet my lips mirrored his.

"That was..." he widened his eyes as response, I guess he enjoyed that as much as I did. He tasted nice and was gentle. He was the most normal thing that happened to me in a while.

"So do you like go here or..." he nodded his head as response.

"I'm just looking after the store until my friend Jonas gets back, he owns the place" I nodded then looked around the store. "This place is nice and I really love the way the laptops ar-"i stopped in mid sentence when I noticed a security camera trained right on us.

"Josh please tell me that camera doesn't work" he laughed! Actually laughed! This was not the time to be laughing. The one word that kept going through my head was BUSTED...BUSTED...BUSTED.

"No Cammie relax, the camera is a decoy and this place is the only place in the entire camp that is not being monitored. The camera stopped working years ago but no one noticed, shhhhh don't tell anyone" I started laughing; relieved that my mom didn't see that.

I looked at my watch 06:45 "shit! I got 5 minutes before my first course starts, see you at lunch?" he nodded and said mumbled goodbye. Going back to whatever book he was reading.

I was at the door when I shouted to him "oh one more thing, how do I get Zach off my back?" he looked up with eyes filled with pity.

"You don't"

I quickly turned the corner and ran into the entrance of the Red-Brick building. I took the Timetable I got yesterday out of the back of my shorts and looked at the rooms. **Cove-ops lvl 5- room 9:23**

I made quickly made my way to the 9th floor and went on the search for classroom 23.

21...22...23! Got it, I rushed into the classroom and found about 5 other students all sitting down staring at me because I was late.

"Miss Morgan, why in such a hurry" I heard a familiar voice say, I turned around to see Mr. Solomon half sitting on his desk with a smirk on his face.

I stood there gaping at him, what was he doing here! Oh, my mom's ''Sources''

When I turned back around to the students, I noticed a familiar face, Matt...I mean Zach!

He was the only one sitting by himself probably because his feet where on the chair next to him but as soon as I walked past him his feet were off his chair and he looked at me expectedly. He was challenging me, wanting to see if I had the guts. I don't back down from challenges.

I sat down beside him and Mr. Solomon looked at us sharply. He looked like he was going to say something but thought better of it.

"Welcome Ladies and gentlemen, to cove-ops level 5" he scanned the room and said "all of you are here in this classroom because you are the top students in camp" he said proudly.

"You guys will be doing actual missions as assignments in this class, so don't be a wimp"

"But if you are a wimp, level 4 is down the hall"

No one said anything as he explained our first mission of this course. Tonight we were going to a yacht party, hosted by a rich terrorist. We have to get 5 names of definite terrorists by the end of the night; he specifically looked at us and said 'dress nicely'. Then he dismissed us until tonight at 10.

Zach was quick to pack up and leave, I was expecting him to say something about this morning but he didn't. As I was walking out the door an arm stopped me from walking any further. I turned around to see a 17 year old girl with chocolate brown hair that went to her lower back and she had piercing pale blue eyes. Once she seen that she had my attention she said;

"hi, I'm Kayla McKinnon and you must be Cammie I'm going to play nice because I know what you're capable of but if you even touch a hair on Zach's head I won't hesitate to cut you" I looked at her with a shocked expression and tried to give her some sort of explanation but she just interrupted me "capeesh?" she gave me a condescending smile and walked away. That girl had serious problems.

I checked my watch, 11:59, and its lunch! Finally and I'm starving. I met up with bex, Macey and Liz at lunch and was surprised when they told me what level of cove-ops they got into.

"I got into level 3 of cove-ops, all I need to do is write papers and stuff" Macey said

"I got into level 4 cove-ops class, I think it's because of who my parents are" bex said

"I got into level 5 of Tech-Hack, it's really easy" Liz said

They were all surprised when I said I got into level 5, which I don't think is a good thing.

We got our lunch which was sandwiches and fruit; we sat down at a 7 seater rounded table near the right wall.

Bex nudged me and nodded her head towards Josh who was heading towards me, I swallowed the food that was in my mouth quickly and waved. "Hi Cammie" he said whilst sitting down beside me and my friends, they looked at me expectantly.

"Oh yeah, josh this is Bex, Liz and Macey" they all exchanged hellos and hand-shakes. I hand tapped me on my shoulder and I looked to see a smirking Ma- Correction: Zach who was asking if he could sit down, but before I could answer Bex and Macey were practically pulling him down on the seat, they were drooling over him! Traitors.

I looked at Zach and said "so I heard you went through a name change"

**Please read the Top Message! **

**R&R pls**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews for last chapter and here is a new one! **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXPEOPLEXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

MigiLove2143-Thanks for Favoriting the story and I love that you want to read more, you're awesome for reviewing this much as well!

**XxKitty-rawr- thank yew for Favoriting and following **

**I am Nikita daughter of Apollo- Thank you for Following and I shall update :p**

**Guest- thanks for reviewing but what do you mean by 'bad ** cam'? Sorry :L**

**Tripit334- Merci for Following Kind person (Say in British Accent) and I'm so glad you love it and you ship Zammie...huh?**

**Guest- I tried to make it funny :p**

**Katie.l1998- You followed my story! Thank you :3**

**SailorVegeta13-I love the song, it's stuck in my head and thanks for reviewing and btw you might be right ;) and thanks for sticking to this story **

**ILOVEZACH-I just gotta say that I love your name and thanks for liking the story :D **

**GallagherGirl4ever11-Thanks for reviewing and I noticed you review on almost all chapters! And thanks for luvin' it as well c:**

**CreatedbyKatelyn- thanks for taking the time and following :D**

**PrincessMoi- Thanks for being really cool and letting me use your OOC (and letting me change it a little bit :3**

**WeAreTheWorld- thanks sooo much for Favoriting and following!**

**Uknowiloveu- You know I love your reviews... you see what I did there? Lol nvm, thanks for reviewing and reading on this story alot!**

**Sxpurplexgirlx10-thank you for following ze story xD**

**On with the story...**

* * *

_~Last Time~_

_Cammie found out who Zach was and she Kissed Josh, She got her first mission from Level 5 Cove-ops and she confronted Zach about lying to her._

**Zach POV (finally ;D)**

I looked at her and gave her a small smile; I'm not really sure how I can reply. I have to make a good(e) impression but still keep up my reputation about not caring. This is so difficult! Maybe I could give her a quick answer then leave? I do have a meeting in 15 minutes...

I cleared my throat to get her attention and said "I changed my name on Facebook so I could still keep my cover, you just never asked me if it was my real name" I reached for her hand across the table, satisfied when she didn't pull away, I felt josh stiffen when I took her delicate hand in mine and looked into her eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you Cammie, it's just I had to talk to you but using my real name would just give me away"

When she bit her lip, probably wondering what she should do, she finally nodded and looked away from eyes and started getting _very _interested in her ham and cheese sandwich. By the look on her face she was hungry but didn't want to eat in front of me, she was cute but not stupid so she took a big bite out of her sandwich and put it down again. I mumbled something about going to the toilet as I got up to leave the table. I was in the hallway walking out of the building when a hand came out of nowhere and pulled me into a classroom that was on my right hand side.

As soon as I got the chance I started to retaliate by pulling my pocket knife out of my pocket and flipping the unknown culprit and I pinned him to the floor while pressing the knife into his neck. It all happened in about 3 seconds so I didn't notice that it was josh beneath me. I reluctantly got up and gave him my hand to pull him up with me.

"What the hell man!" he said, his voice was still raspy from the knife and the shock of my attack.

"You're the one that pulled me into a classroom! Anyway what did you want to talk about?" I sat on the edge of the teacher's desk while looking up at josh waiting for him to continue. He better finish up quickly I have about 9 minutes before my meeting and I have to get there before her, or else.

"I want to tell you that I like Cammie and I want you to quit messing with her feelings, you don't understand how much I like her man, she is amazingly talented, pretty, smart and she can really ki-"

I didn't let him finish because I punched him in the face with all I had, Cammie was mine. And I will go through anyone to get to her. Including my best friend...

..Who was now looking at me with shock "okay then Zach have it your way, but if you mess with Cammie you are a dead man, I may not have gone to Blackthorne, a school for assassins but I went to Thortin a school for spies and assassin or not, we are determined to get what we want"

I laughed at that, he thought he could actually take me in a fight. I was blackthorns best assassin and he was Thortin's best P&E student. There's a difference.

I walked out on him, he was holding his eye that was probably going to have a black rim around it in the morning, I was halfway out the door when I said "let's let Cammie choose who she wants" I smirked at him then walked out the building into the warmth of the sun.

I sprinted to the east end of the iron fences, I pulled the lever and a hole appeared in the fence, I quickly jumped through the hole and reset the lever. I ran for a couple of minutes until I got to the meeting place.

It was a forest with birch trees in it and the only difference from this spot is that here; there are no leaves on any of the branches. It is easy to find yet it looks natural to on-lookers.

I was there for a couple of seconds before I heard a voice say;

"Hello Zachary" the woman said with a smirk on her face. Her brown hair was pulled back in a tight bun and her eyes were as cold and dark as ever.

"Hello Catherine" I retaliated, she hated it when I called her this, it reminded her how bad of a mother she is.

She looked disappointed at this.

"Now Zach, call me mom" and rolled my eyes and motioned her to go on.

"How is the mission going on so far?"

"I need more time, she isn't letting me in"

"You had a simple task, make Cameron Morgan fall in love with you then propose, but no! You need more time" she put her hands up dramatically for effect. She is such a b***h.

"I don't understand! Why do you want me to do this?"

"Well Zachary, if she agrees to marry you then you give her this ring" she took a box out of her pocket and opened it. Inside was a Silver ring with diamond studs on it, it was beautiful but I still didn't understand why!

She must of seen my confusion because she said "look closer" she handed me the box and I did.

Underneath the biggest diamond stud was a tiny needle that was concealed by the diamond. "So... you plan on giving her a little prick with a wedding ring?" she is so pathetic sometimes.

"No, it don't want to 'give her a little prick', the needle will insert itself into her finger and it will slowly inject her bloodstream with information and skills and then the blood will go to her brain but after it goes through her brain it is like a parasite taking everything that was there before, like emotions and feelings towards other people and it transfers them feelings and emotions back into the ring. We are making her our own personal brainwashed assassin"

I started walking away but she shouted after me "Think about what's at stake here Zachary!"

She's right, so I walked back over to her, took the ring and started sprinting back to the camp making sure nobody was following me.

My mother had the one thing I desperately wanted.

My freedom from the circle.

**Hey guys if any of you play MINECRAFT... **

**Please go onto this server ip: inf1nity.c0m:26504 replace the 1's with i's and the 0's with o's :D**

**I go on it alot and you'll see me there :p**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I updated! I know finally, I have just been really busy with alot of stuff :L**

**I'll try to update in less than a week :3**

**~people~**

**No internet, so I'll do it in the next chapter I promise! Also if you have any questions please feel free to ask!**

**On with thy story. _-*-'`-*-_-*-'`-*-_-*-'`-*-_-*-'`-*-_-*-'`-*-_-*-'`-*-_-*-'`-*-_-*-'`-*-_-*-'`-*-_**

* * *

_~Last Time~_

_Cammie forgave Zach, josh and Zach had a fight over Cammie, Zach had a meeting with his mother about his mission._

**Cammie POV**

After Zach left, josh got up a couple of seconds after and mumbled something about being late for an appointment with the leader. Since it was only me and the girls left they all turned to me and demanded an explanation.

"What the bloody hell Cammie! You have the 2 hottest boys in camp wrapped around your finger, now tell us how it happened" bex said while leaning her head against her arm.

"Well you already know what happened with Zach this morning and I met josh in a tech store and we talked for a bit then he kissed me" (okay, I kissed him...)

Everyone started talking at once saying things like "was he a good kisser?" "Are you going to tell Zach" "If you had to pick which one would you chose" when I say everyone I mean bex and Liz.

Macey just sat there listening, almost like she was observing us. After about 5 minutes of this she spoke up and said;

"Josh is going to confront Zach about you then Zach will probably start a fight with him" I turned to her completely surprised.

"Why would you think that?"

"1) They left at the same time 2) Zach seems very possessive of you because every time I notice a guy staring at you, I then see Zach glaring at him 3) Zach seems to like a fight"

Her points made sense and were logical but josh told me they were best friends and wasn't there a saying 'Bros before hoes'? But I suppose Zach does seem to like a fight...

"Okay Macey, let's make a bet. Winner gets to dare the loser to do anything they want, but keep in mind if I do loose I can't do anything that will break the deal with my mom"

Macey smirked and shook my hand "you're on Morgan"

**Time Lapse~That Night in Cammies room **

It was currently **8:00** and I was in my room with Macey. She was trying to figure out what I should wear for tonight. I suggested a white ball gown but she practically shunned me. After 20 minutes of trying on dresses, she picked out a strapless red dress which was bunched at the torso and had a ring of diamonds separating it from the rest of the dress. It went down to the floor and was a nice silky-feeling fabric. She made me put on a pair of black heels which were especially sturdy so I could run in them if I had to.

Then she got working on my hair. In which she curled with a curling wand then pinned it to the side of my head with diamond hair grips. She did an amazing job on my hair but I'm a bit concerned for its well-being because I smelled burning at one point but she told me not to worry and to just forget about it.

After my hair was done she made me sit down on my bed and went ahead with my makeup. She started by applying some bronzer because she said I looked like a porcelain doll, in which I took as a compliment but then she hit me for taking it as a compliment. After giving my face some colour she put on some lipstick which made my lips stand out (she said it would make Zach keep looking at my lips) then she put on some black eyeliner and did a flick which looked really striking, it complimented the colour of my eyes, which where dark brown today, after my makeup was done she pulled me up off the bed and started circling me, marvelling at her masterpiece. I swear sometimes Macey just wants a human Barbie doll to play with.

"You look really good, remember to stick with your cover and for god sake don't ruin your makeup because I won't be there to fix it." She smiled and also wished me luck.

I went downstairs into the cool night, my hair was blowing in the breeze and my heels were clicking against the cold ground, I really should have brought a jacket or something but I think I have one in the cabinet in class. When I got to floor 9 it was **9:50**, better early than late. When I got into the classroom everyone but Solomon was already there.

Kayla is pretty anol but what she was wearing tonight made her look gorgeous. She had on a light blue dress that went down to the knee and hugged her curves perfectly; I would've complimented her if it wasn't for what she said to me once she saw me.

"Your dress looks a little big and hair looks messed up by the wind" she gave me a dirty look and walked to the back of the classroom. My hand automatically went up to my head to make sure my hair was alright, but what good would that do, it's not like there's a mirror in here! Wait... good...Good...Goode... Zach Goode.

He was staring at me like I was a piece of meat and I really didn't like it. So instead of going to talk to him I walked towards him... then turned my body to the right so I would be talking to Xavier. He was a cute guy with blonde hair and big pulsing muscles but he wasn't my type, I liked dark hair and toned chests. But he was staring at me and I didn't really want to ignore him.

"Hey Xavier" I said with a small smile while making sure my back was to Zach.

"hey Beautiful, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my room after this thing is done, I hear you have high standards and since you didn't even let Zach get some, I'm guessing with me it will be a different story" he said in a deep voice with a wink.

Was this guy serious?! He wanted to 'get' some he is an absolute a**hole, and if he even comes one step closer I am going to hurt him so much he won't be able to have children. Ever.

He took my silence as approval because he advanced towards me and went to put his hand around my waist but before he could I grabbed his wrist and flipped him over my back, he landed on the floor with a 'umph'

I heard clapping and looked to the front of the class room where Solomon was standing there with an amused smirk on his lips, one eyebrow raised in question at Xavier, who was in the process of getting up, with his face red with embarrassment.

"What! He was being a perv...I needed to teach him a lesson" I retorted back to Solomon who was nodding while laughing.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, you all look lovely but this mission isn't about looks it is about completing the goal, here are your covers and remember to stick to them"

He handed each of us a file and said "you have 7 minutes exactly to memorise your covers then meet me outside where a helicopter will be waiting to take you to the party. And you are all rich investors so act like you belong there"

My cover was simple; I was the daughter of a rich ambassador. My name was Caitlin Hemsworth and was 18 years old. I was supposed to be there to meet my father's recommendations for who I should marry.

After 5 minutes everyone was already in the helicopter waiting for it to fly us off to the party. I still didn't talk to Zach but I could fell his eyes burning holes into my back. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to him; it was what he had to say that I didn't want to hear.

We were in the helicopter for 17 minutes 39 seconds exactly before I felt it go down gradually. When I looked out the window I could see the boat, it was huge and white and had sparkling fairy lights all around the deck. There was about 55-60 people on board, this won't be easy but it's possible.

I got out of the helicopter and was immediately met by someone's arm looped around mine. I knew straight away who it was, no one can smell that good(e).

"Now Caitlin, I told father I would take good care of you tonight, so don't wonder off too far"

I had no idea how to respond, I didn't know his cover but luckily he saw my flicker of confusion because he mouthed the name 'Mason'

"Okay, I am going to go mingle, I will see you in a while mason" I nodded once at him and walked off.

I travelled down the stairs of the helicopter pad, towards the deck. The theme of this party was white and gold. There were white and gold twinkling lights everywhere and the white marble floor looked pristine. Everybody here looked older than 17, I hope no old creeps hit on me.

The first thing I did was look around for bugs. There were 4 in total that I could point out straight away. One in the curve of the metal railing around the deck, 2 on the walls and another one next to the champagne pyramid. I wonder if we are allowed to drink here, probably. We do have to fit in. We need 5 names so I guess everyone has to get one name? Maybe we get extra credit if we get 6 names.

I went over to the champagne and got myself a glass, making sure not to look directly at the bug. I looked up from the table to see a middle aged couple heading towards me.

The woman had blonde hair which was pulled up on the top of her head in a fancy up-do, she was wearing a white floor-length dress, and it dipped low at the front with gold beading around the bodice. It hugged her curves; she had the body of an 18 year old but the face of a 30 year old which was a little disturbing.

The man was a little older, 35 maybe? He had thick, brown, curly hair which was jelled back. He had a clean shaven face and his cheek bones where very high. He wore a black suit with a gold tie.

Judging by the couple's attire they are probably the hosts.

When they finally reached me they both hugged me in turn but the man lingered a little too long, his partner seemed oblivious to this of course. "Hello, you must be Caitlin; it's a pleasure to meet you. And I must say you look very beautiful tonight. Have you ever thought of going into modelling, my husband here owns a modelling company. Perhaps you have heard of it? 'IMG'" she looked at me expectantly, gosh this woman can talk.

"Yes mam, I am Caitlin and you're the one to talk, you don't look a day over 16!" I said while fingering her dress "what is this fabric!?" I said this with faux interest of course. I needed her to let me in and give me information.

"Oh! It's Organza, my husband has...contacts which can get me almost anything, I'm sure I could give you a couple of them, why don't you come down here with me" before I could protest she grabbed my arm and was pulling me towards the back of the ship where there was an elevator open and waiting.

The elevator led to a big underground room with bookcases all around the walls, the ceiling was low and painted in a grotesque manner that really didn't suit the room. The floors were a black carpet with a silver design on it and there was a big desk at the back of the room.

"I hope this can be our little secret Caitlin, my husband invited 10 partners here tonight, here are their names and a way you can contact them, i do hope we can be friends" she said this while putting a piece of paper in my hand.

"Thank you Mrs" I said while curtsying, I felt really stupid but I was supposed to be a rich daughter.

"Does this mean you will go to the auditions for the modelling?" she asked hopeful, I nodded even though I had no intention of going anywhere near these people again.

I checked the time **10:50 **" I got to go, I'll make sure to tell my father about the modelling, you see he expects me back at 11" I gave the woman a hug and then went upstairs to the deck where I made my way up to the helicopter pad.

I'm going have to wait here for the rest of my team to meet me here; I have all the names already so all I have to do is stay unnoticed. I heard voices coming up towards the helicopter pad so I blended in with the shadows to hide my presence.

"I got no names, this is too hard, I'd be surprised if anybody got any names" that was Kayla, sounding as whiny as ever.

I stepped out of the shadows in front of them before the other person could respond. It was Xavier.

"I got 10 names..." I said smugly, this girl Kayla thinks she's all that but in reality she's like every other B***h in the world.

"You're bluffing" Xavier said while putting an arm around Kayla, who recoiled at his touch.

"I only have eyes for Zach and no one else Xavier, you know that!"Kayla scolded Xavier like he was a little kid who stole out of the cookie jar; I don't think she even heard what I said because she continued to ignore me.

After 10 minutes of listening to Xavier and Kayla fighting, Zach, Jake and Mark came up to the helicopter that was now waiting for everyone to get in so we could go back to camp.

**~Time Lapse~**

As we sat in class it was now **11:10 **and all we wanted to do was go to sleep, it has been a long night.

Mr. Solomon sat at his desk with his arms crossed over his chest "I'm very disappointed in you ladies and gentlemen. We only got 2 names from Zach and mark" what about me!?

I put my hand up and he motioned for me to say what I had to say.

"Sir I got 10 names" I said in a 'you what mate?!' type of tone **(anyone get my reference?)**

I stood up and walked over to his desk, pulling the piece if paper out of the hoodie pocket that I got from my cabinet. When I handed it to him he examined the names nodding his head while reading.

"Well done Miss Morgan you have completed the mission, you practically saved everyone's butts "

I sat back down, knowing that everyone was staring at me. They couldn't believe that I, Cameron Morgan, got the better of them.

"ladies and gentlemen, you have got to realise that this isn't just final exams anymore, these are real missions and if you fail there will be consequences, now Cameron, Zach and Mark can go back to their rooms but the rest of you will have to stay here until school starts tomorrow and write a 10,000 word essay explaining one main rule of coveops, it doesn't matter which one you chose to do, as long as you do complete it, see you in the morning kids"

I went to sleep happy that night, not thinking about josh or fantasising about Zach, I was happy that I wasn't writing a 10,000 word essay!

**This is really long, well it looks long in Microsoft word :3 it took a LOT of time for me to write this, i hope you all enjoyed it! **

**Oh and if you have any criticism can you guys please use your real accounts? I appreciate all feedback :D (I won't flame your stories for being honest)**


End file.
